How I Found Me
by emjo1
Summary: This is the story of Columbia, from her late teens, until the movie. I really hope you enjoy it!
1. My Childhood

Prologue

I'm Colombia, the tap dancing slut. It wasn't always like this you know. I was a good Christian for a while. Then things happened. So I guess this is my story. I've never told anybody, so here goes.

Chapter 1

I was born in Penticton BC Canada. Not what you were expecting right? Well that's the place. Probably the smallest town on earth.  
My father died in a car crash before I was born. He was from Columbia so my mom gave me that name.  
Growing up with only a mom was ok I guess. She was really religious, so it was church every Sunday, praying before everything, and not much freedom.  
But she got me into dancing, so I'm grateful for that. She took me to the only dance studio in our district. It was a 20 minute drive both ways. But she knew I had talent.  
At some point or another, I did every dance they taught, from Ballet to Musical Theater, Tango to Charleston. But the only one I stuck with was tap. It was the only one that seemed to give me the attention I wanted with the flashy costumes and loud steps.  
I guess growing up without a dad made me awkward around guys. I only had one date in high school. It was for prom. But I was happy.  
I realize now I probably could have gotten any boy at that school. I just didn't want any. I mean, I still had crushes and stuff, but I didn't want to commit, and wasn't ready for sex. I only wanted a prom date, because, well everyone wants a prom date.  
After prom, my mom asked me what I was gonna do with myself. I said I wanted to become a tap dancer. And my mom was ok with that. She said the college 3 hours away had a great dance program, and that she'd want to pay my tuition. I loved her so much.


	2. College

Chapter 2

My first two months of college were great. Nothing but dancing. I even got my own room in the dorm!  
But all good things come to an end. I had to get a roommate because she used to commute but she was worried about winter driving.  
She was really nice, but a party animal. I'm almost certain the driving wasn't the reason she came. I think she was a visual arts student, but I never really knew cause she was drunk half the time.  
But when she was sober she started to tell me things that no one would have ever told me before. She would tell me how pretty I was, how great that dress looked on me, how I was such a great dancer. She even started telling me things like, you're so sexy, and your boobs are so big and hot. And the weird part was, I liked it.  
We started sleeping in the same bed. She would cuddle up close to me and it felt warm and comforting. I would fall asleep to the pounding of her heart, and I felt safe.  
I guess that's when I realized I was bisexual. I still liked guys. Just girls were good too. I had never done anything before though, unless you count the night of nothing that was prom.  
That is, until that one night. It was December 19th. I can never forget it for two reasons. My first beer (and second, and third, and fourth, and fifth...) and my first time having sex.  
I was feeling a little crazy and went to a Christmas party with my roommate. I had been to a few of her parties before, but this time, it seems everyone offered me beer. I couldn't keep saying no, so I gave in and had one. But it was so good I couldn't stop.  
I probably had about 10 before my roommate noticed, "oh, maybe she should go home. She seems a bit drunk."  
But she was a great friend. Even though she had maybe two or three beers, she managed to stay awake enough to sober me up. She gave me lots of coffee and water and coke. It helped me get less drunk, but that caffein made me really energetic.  
Well one thing led to another and I lost my virginity. It was great! I really liked her a lot. As more then a friend. And touching her in that way made me feel so much closer to her. I couldn't wait to tell my mom.


	3. Telling Mom

Chapter 3

I decided I'd tell her Christmas Eve. I got home on the 23rd, so I had some time to figure out what to say.  
On the night of the 24th, I came out and said it.  
"Mom, I've discovered while I was at college, I'm a bisexual. I lost my virginity to a girl and couldn't feel better"  
I'd never seen my mom look so shocked in her life.  
"Is this some sort of cruel joke Columbia?"  
"No mom, I like men and women"  
She just stared at me, shocked. Then her surprise turned to anger.  
"Get out. Get out now" she said in the most evil tone I've ever heard  
"b-b-but... I'm not supposed to go back to school for another week!"  
"You're never going back to that school, not with my money, devil child!"  
"But, where will I go?"  
"I don't know and I don't care. You are no longer my child from now on. You are the devil's child, and always will be"  
I didn't cry. I didn't get my things from upstairs.  
I yelled something I had never said to anyone before.  
"FUCK YOU MOM"  
And then I ran. I slammed the door on the way out, and just ran.  
"Mother fucking bitch! I hate her! She's an asshole, shit headed bitch!"  
I never swore. I never felt it necessary. But my mom, whom I'd loved for 18 years, kicked me out into the coldness of winter, on Christmas Eve! She was a bitch.  
That's when I noticed how cold it was. I hadn't even brought a jacket, I was so mad. All I had on was a tee-shirt, my pajama pants and some old runners.  
That's when I started to cry. I finally realized I was alone. I didn't know where to go, what to do, and who to turn to.


	4. Eddie

Chapter 4

I ended up walking all night. I decided I should go back to school to get my stuff, but I wasn't sure how much further I should walk. Then all of a sudden, a man drove up beside me. He was in a blue Ford pick up and had a motorcycle in the back part, with a cover on top of it.  
He looked kinda scary, much different then anyone I ever knew. He had tattoos all over, greasy black hair, and wore a jean jacket with ripped sleeves. Something about him made me crazy for him!  
"Hey sweetheart. Where ya goin'?" He winked at me.  
"Well, I umm, I'm going to the college just, well I'm not sure how far away it is"  
"Sweet thing, that's at least another day in walking. Wanna get a ride?"  
"Well, alright"  
It was against everything I had ever been told, but then again, so was being bi, so it felt right. It felt great going against what my mom had taught me. I climbed in and we drove off.  
"So what's a lovely young gal like you doing in the snow in her pajamas on Christmas day?"  
I had forgotten the day.  
So I told him all that had happened, and he said to me,  
"So you wanna be a dancer?"  
"Yeah. Tap"  
"Well I wanna be a saxophone player. I'm real good"  
"I see you also have a motorcycle"  
"Yeah. I would be in it now, but it ain't good to drive it in the snow. The salt ain't good for it."  
"So what are you doing in a truck on Christmas?"  
"Well my ma died, so I'm finally leaving home. I'm going to Hollywood. For the good life! I'm gonna get a job on the Sunset Strip!"  
"Gee, that sounds great. I'm not quite sure what to do with myself."  
"Yeah. Well here we are."  
"Thanks man. Hey, what's your name?"  
"I'm Eddie."  
"I'm Columbia..."  
I got out of the truck, but before closing the door I threw in,  
"Hey, can I come with you, to Hollywood?"  
"Sure!"  
It was a crazy idea, running away with I guy I just met. But what else could I do? I had nowhere else to go, no one else to go to.  
So I ran in, got all I could fit in my biggest bag, and we were off.


	5. Dinner

Chapter 5

That day was great! I had fallen asleep, but at around 11:00 am, we crossed the boarder into the US. I'd never been out of BC before, and here I was in Washington State! I couldn't believe my eyes! It was so beautiful.  
At around 6:00 we stopped for dinner.  
"I don't have much money to spare, so I normally just eat McDonalds or something. But I think we need something special tonight!" said Eddie.  
I guess he wasn't a very classy guy, because to him, Pizza Hut was "special".  
We got a medium pepperoni to share.  
Remember we both had little money.  
"So where are we gonna sleep tonight?"  
"In the back. Next to the motorcycle. I got a mattress there, and a pillow and some blankets. It's kinda nice actually."  
"Oh. Not what I was expecting."  
"I know. But we don't got enough money for anything else."  
"Yeah I know. It's ok Eddie. It'll be quite... Cozy" I said flirtatiously, playing footsie under the table.  
I really wanted him. I had loved my roommate, but I never had sexual urges around her. I only lost my virginity to her cause the beer made me loose. But Eddie just had something about him. Maybe his bad boy nature. I'm sure if my mom knew what I was doing, she'd flip. But I was attracted to him nonetheless.  
"Let's go back to the truck" Eddie said when we finished our meal.  
"Alright." I said.


	6. First Time

Chapter 6

Did I tell you about losing my virginity? No, I don't think I did. Well it went like this.  
We got into bed, as usual. A few minutes later, she took off her pants. I watched. Then she pulled off mine, and threw both on the ground. Then she spooned me. Then we started humping, slowly. Then we scissored.  
The whole time we had our underwear on. I guess it doesn't matter when you do girl on girl. You have nothing to stick anything into.  
Then we kissed and cuddled and spooned and scissored, until we just ended up falling asleep.  
Well with Eddie, it was quite different.  
When we got back into the car, we started driving again. He turned on the radio. It was playing Elvis. I don't know the song's name, but it went  
"Love me tender,  
love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so."  
Before the song was over, we pulled into an empty lot. I didn't know what it was there for, but it sure was convenient.  
Then we opened a flap to the back of the truck. It was only a plastic covering, but it sealed in the warmth.  
It was surprisingly spacious back there. There was a large gap between the "bed" and the bike, so you could easily crawl through. Eddie turned on his flashlight and went over to behind the mattress. There was a really big lantern there, and he turned it on. You could see the whole "room" there. Then Eddie closed the flaps over the see through plastic windows. I lay down.


	7. Undressing

Chapter 7

I could still hear the radio. Now it was playing Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, the Elton John version. Obviously not only was it a classic rock station. It was just soft rock.  
"Well, you ready?" he asked  
"For what?"  
"You know..."  
"Ohhh, that. Sex. Yes, I'm ready."  
"You've done it before, right?"  
"Well kind of, but with a girl"  
"Oh yeah. You told me that. Well with a guy, it's kinda different"  
"I guess it's like you lose your virginity again"  
"I guess so. Now, how are we supposed to do it, if we have our clothes on?"  
"That's true. When you do it with a girl, you have nothing to put into each other, so it doesn't matter what you wear!" I giggled.  
"You have the cutest laugh."  
"You're already getting sex, what else do you want?"  
"Nothing! That was honest."  
I sat up. He crawled next to me.  
"Turn around."  
I obeyed. He took off my shirt. That's when I realized I hadn't changed out of my PJs. That was embarrassing! I went into Pizza Hut like this! People must have though I was such a slob!  
Then he undid my bra. Oh god. A million things flashed through my mind in the mere seconds he took it off. What if they weren't big enough? What if they were too big? Do they sag? Are my nipples hard, or soft? Does it matter?  
He turned me around.  
"Holy crap. Those are beautiful boobs. Can I touch em?"  
"Uhhhh, sure."  
He squeezed them. I don't know why it felt so good.  
Then he said "lay back down."  
"Wait! Don't I get to undress you?"  
"Well, ummm, I guess"  
So I took of his shirt. It defiantly was not the kind of chest you'd see in a beach movie, but to me, he was sexy!  
"Please don't laugh. I'm not buff I know. I'm chubby. If you don't wanna have sex then..."  
"Don't wanna have sex? Hell no! You're perfect to me!"  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah."


	8. The Condom

Chapter 8

So, then I lay down and he pulled off my pants, followed by my panties.  
"Shit, I'm sorry, I don't shave there!" I said worried.  
"Nah it's ok. It means you've only done it with me. It's like I'm special. If you shaved, it would be like saying 'I do it every day, so I gotta be prepared'!"  
I giggled, and then I slowly slid down under him, pulling of his pants and underwear, until my face was right under his penis.  
"So that's what one looks like! God it's big!"  
Just then, it got bigger.  
"That got you excited, didn't it?" I giggled nervously.  
"Yeaaaah..."  
I slid back up.  
"So like, how does this work?" I asked  
"Well first I gotta put this on. You don't wanna have a bun in the oven, do you?" he pulled out a condom from under the mattress.  
I giggled "not yet!"  
He opened up the package. It was hard to get into apparently, but he did it.  
"You can put it on" he said handing it to me.  
"Sure" I grabbed it with my teeth, trying to be as sexy as possible.  
"You're not gonna try putting that on with your teeth, are ya babe? Cause if you can, I'm seriously questioning this is your first time!"  
I took it out of my mouth.  
"Haha, very funny. I'd never try that!"  
I put it on. It was hard, since I didn't know how. It was only after I got it on that I realized I touched my first dick.  
"Holy crap! That felt good!" I said  
"It felt at least ten times better my way baby!" He smiled at me.  
"So what happens now?" I asked a bit naïve.  
"Now, the fun begins!"


	9. Sex, Ass, and Tits

Chapter 9

He slid his penis in my vagina. I won't go into too much detail for fear of grossing you out. This isn't fifty shades of crap or whatever!  
All I will say is there was a lot of grinding, kissing, thrusting, moaning and various positions. It was amazing! I was right; it was like losing my virginity for a second time!  
After it was over, we pulled up the blankets, and we spooned. I could feel his penis against my ass. I could hear Buddy Holly's Words of Love. Then he started giving me a back massage. How romantic!  
"Eddie?"  
"Mmmm?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Hell yes" he whispered into my ear.  
"I love you too…" I said quietly.  
I drifted into sleep.

I had an amazing dream that night. I don't remember the whole thing, but it was about Eddie and I having sex in the honeymoon suite in a huge hotel.  
All I remember is he started shaking me, and whispering "Columbia... Columbia..."  
That's when I noticed he was actually there, waking me from my amazing dream.  
"Great, you're awake. Get some clothes on sweet pea, we gotta get rollin'!" he dropped my bag by my side.  
"What time is it Eddie?"  
"Bout' 11:00. You didn't get much sleep on Christmas and let's be honest, not nearly enough last night either!"  
I got my bra on and started pulling on a baggy tee-shirt, but he stopped me.  
"If you wanna make it in Hollywood, that kinda clothes won't work!"  
He started looking through my bag and found a lacy black undershirt.  
"This is perfect!" he said tossing it to me.  
"I couldn't possibly wear that out in public!"  
"Do you think the starlets wear tee-shirts? Nope. In fact, some wear less then that!" he said pointing to the undershirt.  
"Now what do ya got for bottoms." he went back to looking through my bag. Then he found one of my tap skirts. It was really short, and was covered in blue sparkles.  
"God damn it Eddie, ya want the whole world to look at my ass?"  
"Only all of Hollywood." He smirked "You think you gotta have talent to be a star? Nope it's all about ass and tits."  
Then he found some pantyhose and heels.  
"Perfect. You can now get any job you want." he said confidently.  
"Are you sure this isn't some scheme for you to see my boobs and legs all the time?" I joked.  
"Naw, scout's honor." He said, raising his right hand like he was saying an oath.  
"Now in case you haven't noticed Eddie," I said as I pulled up the pantyhose "it's December and freakin snowing. I can't go out like this!"  
"Well when we get to Hollywood, it'll work. But for now you can wear my leather jacket. I notice you didn't bring any coats."  
"I left my only one at my house. I mean that bitch's house." I said.  
"Well, I guess you're ready. Come out front and we'll be off"  
"Ok! Last one there is a dildo!"  
Smooth. Childish and sexual all at the same time. I was such a sexy beast.


	10. Wendys

Chapter 10

We drove straight through Oregon that day. The snow was slowly disappearing, and the further we drove, the warmer it got. I took off Eddie's jacket around 3:30 pm. I was that warm.  
Then at around 10:00pm, Eddie said to me "here we are. California."  
I was slowly starting to fall asleep, but when he said that, my eyes flew open.  
"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODWE'REHERE!"  
"You seem excited!"  
"No duh Eddie, you're amazing!" I squealed.  
"I know, I am." he joked  
"So how much longer till we get into Hollywood?" I asked  
"At least another day. California is much longer then Washington or Oregon, and Hollywood's at the very bottom."  
"Hey I'm kinda hungry Eddie. We didn't have lunch or dinner and it's pretty late."  
"I'm sorry babe. We blew today's budget last night."  
"Oh..."  
We drove a bit more in silence, but then I got an idea.  
"You said if I wore all this sluttish clothing, I could get any job I wanted. Does that also apply to meals?"  
"How are you so smart?" he grinned.  
"I might have to ummm, do some things. I hope you don't mind."  
"It's alright I guess. I'm hungry too."  
"Stop at the nearest fast food place"  
"ok."  
It happened to be a Wendy's.  
"What do ya want Eddie?"  
"Whatever you can get."  
"K"  
I got out of the truck and pulled down my shirt a bit, so that the most amount of cleavage was showing as possible. Then my pulled my skirt up as high as I could. Then I slowly, flirtatiously walked in, making sure my hips were popping with every step I took.  
"May I have the Baconater combo, large please?" I asked in a voice I never used before. It was kinda deeper then usual but softer too.  
The guy was a young teenager, about 15 or so. He asked for my money, while staring at my boobs.  
I reached down my bra and kinda felt around.  
"Ohhhhhhh shoot! I left my wallet at home! Is there any other way I could pay for this?" I asked the last part starring at his crotch.  
"Well, ummm..."  
"When's your next break?"  
"About a minute miss" his voice cracked.  
"If you want, I'll meet you out back to pay for my meal. I'm just gonna take my food to the car"  
"sure ma'am."  
I could sense him starring at my ass as I left.  
I got back to the car and handed Eddie the bag of food.  
"Are we good?" he asked.  
"No, I promised to meet him out back."  
"We could just leave now."  
"It's wrong enough to get a free meal. I don't wanna be dishonest."  
"Well as long as you're sure."  
I closed the door and walked to the back. He was there, still in his greasy Wendy's shirt.  
"So, have you ever had sex before?" I asked in my sexiest voice possible.  
"N-no."  
"Hey, is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"  
He blushed.  
"Now, you know how to take off a shirt, right?" I asked  
"Uhhhhhhh, yeah" he seemed confused.  
"Well take off mine."  
He did. Slowly and cautiously, but he did.  
He starred at my boobs.  
"The bra can come off too"  
"Oh ok" he fumbled with that until I just said  
"You know what, I'll take it off"  
So I did and he gaped at my exposed chest.  
"Now I'm gonna pull down my pants and pantyhose and underwear, and you take out your penis. You can take your pants off all the way if you want, or just pull it out of your jeans. Whatever you're more comfortable with" I coached him.  
It was like teaching a kid how to ride a bike.  
"Here's a little condom. Put it on. I don't wanna get pregnant!"  
He slid it on.  
"Good! Now push me against the wall, and do whatever you want with me. I'm yours."  
He fucked me for the long time of two minutes. Till his break was over. It was kinda cute how he did it, cause he was very gentle, like he was worried I was gonna break.  
When I got my clothes back on, he said to me kinda flustered  
"You are the only girl that's ever done that to me. I hadn't even had a first kiss before you. Thanks."  
"It's alright kid. You'll find someone. I hadn't kissed before either, until about a week ago."  
"Damn. A week?"  
"Yup. Things change fast. I went from a Christian teenaged prude, to a bi sexually active woman in less then 10 days."  
"Wow."  
"Don't worry. Be yourself. Someone will love you. Thanks for the burger!" I said running back to the car.  
"Good kid." I said as I opened the door.


	11. Changing Lives

Chapter 11

We ate our food in silence, but I wasn't that hungry. What I'd just done was starting to kick in, and it was really bugging me. But I wasn't quite ready to bring it up.

Eddie found another empty lot and went into the back. We basically did the same routine as the night before, only a bit less awkward.  
At the end, we were spooning and he was massaging me. But I wasn't quite enjoying it as much as the night before. I guess he could tell because he asked me quietly  
"Did you like doing that kid behind Wendys?"  
"Well, it felt kinda wrong, like I was raping him. But he wanted to do it, so it wasn't rape, was it?"  
"No."

"That's good…"

We stayed in silence for a bit longer. I thought about it a bit more and added  
"But it was prostitution, right?"  
"Well..."  
"It was. And yet that doesn't bother me as much. I guess its cause I'm making someone else happy, and someone else is enjoying my body. And after we were done, the kid told me he hadn't even kissed before, and then I came in and turned his world upside down. I just changed his life. Do you know how good that feels?"  
"Yeah"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I think I changed someone's life too"  
"Really? Whose life did you change?"  
"Well I'm hoping, yours"  
I turned around and looked at him.  
"You did!" I exclaimed and gave him the longest, wettest, most romantic French kiss ever. At least I think so.

And I realized he truly had changed my life. He gave me confidence. He gave me love I'd never gotten. He gave me hope for my future when a few short days ago I felt done.

I hoped I changed his life too. I hoped I brightened up his days, and made him feel loved. Because that's all I wanted to do. I wanted him to love me, and for me to love him back, and to change each others lives for the better.

I'll never know if I did change his life, but I like to think I did.  
That night I snuggled him like a teddy bear. And that's what he was. My Eddie teddy.


	12. Audition

Chapter 12

The next day, we got to Hollywood. I don't remember the time we got there, cause once we got in, all else faded away. The lights! The glitz! The glamour! Eddie even found the sunset strip!  
It was all he had hoped for. Clubs and partying, perfect for a sax player!  
As for me, I found the perfect place. A talent agency!  
I strolled in, wearing a different sparkly skirt (pulled as high up as possible), another one of my extreme cleavage showing undershirts, and heels. I was carrying my tap shoes in my left hand and a record player in the right. Too bad the receptionist was a girl.  
"Do you have an appointment miss?" she said scanning me over.  
"No. I guess I was hoping to make one. I want to see the best talent agent here!"  
She rolled her eyes. "Don't you all. Have a seat over there and fill out these forms."  
She handed me a huge stack of papers and pointed to a little sitting room that looked no different then your local clinic's waiting room. The only difference was there were no kid's toys in the corner.  
There were three other girls. One had on a long black dress and was quietly singing a song, practicing. The other two seemed to be together. They were in matching white dresses that went just above their knees and tied up around their necks. Very Marilyn Monroe.  
I finished the forms in 40 minutes flat. Then I waited my turn patiently. When it finally came, it was 4:00pm. I had gotten there at 11:00am.  
I walked into the room the receptionist directed me to. It was huge and red with leather chairs and a big glass desk.  
Then all of a sudden, a man showed up, seemingly out of nowhere. I was probably just distracted when he came in, but it seemed so magical! Like the magic of Hollywood!  
"So, based on these forms and shoes in your hand, you're a tap dancer."  
"Yes. Yes I am" I was using the same slutty voice I used on the burger guy. It got no impression.  
"Alright. Do you have a number prepared?"  
"Ummm, yes." I put on my shoes and played the record.  
I tapped my heart out. I tried my hardest. I used all I learned in those four months in college. I thought I did well. But...  
"I've seen better." the man said.  
"Geez, not even my boobs bouncing around could impress that old fart." I thought to myself.  
Only my thought came out. Only after I said it had I noticed it was spoken.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but this 'old fart' happens to be gay and couldn't care less about your flailing breasts while looking for real talent. In fact, I was hoping more from you as we see so few tap dancers anymore. But as soon as I saw your outfit, I knew you were only hoping to sleep your way to the top. Come back when you'll take yourself seriously."  
"Whatever. I can do this without you!" I stormed out, still in my tap shoes, heels in one hand, and record player in the other. Just as I had walked in. Only with less hope.


	13. Love Making

Chapter 13

Eddie and I met up later that night in his truck. While walking there I got lots of catcalls and whistles. Kinda strange but it meant I could do well in this town.  
"I got a callback to be an opener at the Whisky a Go Go!" Eddie exclaimed when we met again.  
"Oh Eddie!" I clung onto his neck and gave him a huge kiss.  
He held my hips.  
"How'd yours go?"  
"Not too good. The man was gay"  
"Ohh, too bad."  
"Yeah. So when's the callback?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Oh Eddie, I'm so happy for you!" I kissed him again.  
"You're too good to me! Now, I gotta surprise for you!"  
He led me to the car. When I sat down he said to me  
"Put this on over your eyes"  
He handed me a bandana.  
"Ummm, alright" I said putting it on.  
We drove and drove until we finally stopped.  
"Can I take it off now?"  
"No not yet"  
I heard the door open next to me. Then I felt Eddie carry me out by the waist.  
"Eddie! What are you doing?"  
"you'll see darlin'."  
"Ok..."  
He led me through was felt like some grass and some concrete, until he finally said  
"Take it off"  
And I did. That's when I saw it. I could see the whole town! We were in...  
"THE HOLLYWOOD SIGN!"  
"I thought you'd like it."  
"Eddie, it's beautiful! And it's even better since you're here."  
"Thanks. I'm glad you're here to share this with me too."  
Then he took out a large blanket and put it on the concrete behind the Y. Then he picked me up like we were married and put me down on it.  
He looked in my eyes and smiled. I smiled back. I could feel myself blush.  
"You are an old romantic!" I said  
"Are you calling me old?" he joked  
"No, you're just right. Tonight, and forever, you are mine" I pulled him close and gave him a long passionate kiss.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. Then we lay down, still kissing.  
I put my legs around his legs and he rolled on top of me. We didn't have sex, but it was very close to it. I think this is better defined as "Love Making". I know that's usually sex, but all it should be is making someone else feel loved. And I think that's what we were doing.


	14. Working

Chapter 14

A week of me trying but not succeeding at finding a job passed. Eddie and I got all our food at the clubs.  
At most of them, girls didn't pay so I would get things for free. Sandwiches, beer, wings. Whatever I wanted, I got.  
One night, at the Whisky a Go Go, a man came up to Eddie and asked to see him in the back. Off he went.  
Literally as soon as he left, a dozen guys tried to pick me up, using cheesy pick up lines. But that's how it was in this city. When guys see girls with no guy around them, they go for it. I was used to it at that point.  
Eddie came back, shooed the others off and told me  
"I'M OPENING FOR LED ZEPPELIN!"  
"HOLY CRAP! STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN LED ZEPPELIN?"  
"Is there another?"  
"I guess not!" I paused, then "HOLY CRAP!" I screamed, still in shock.  
"I KNOW!"  
"Ok, I gotta calm down. When my boyfriend is the next big star, I'll be meeting many more celebrities then just Led Zeppelin!" I said to myself.  
"Yeah! Cause you'll be my backup dancer!" Eddie said.  
"Oh my gosh! Really?"  
"Well not right now. I have to get famous before I can bend the rules at my pleasure. Right now I do whatever they tell me. But when I'm famous, yeah! I'll make sure to have a tap solo in each of my songs!"  
"Oh Eddie! I love you!" I hugged him and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"Ahhh Collie. I love you too!"  
We kissed again. And again. And again.  
We were practically about to do it on the bar when some guy yelled out  
"Get a room!"  
"Bet your mom was knocked up before she got to one!" I yelled back.  
"You little...!" I heard him say as he pushed through the crowds to us.  
"Oh shit. Come on Eddie! Quickly!" I said frantically.  
We ran as fast as we could out of the sea of people to the truck and drove off.  
Catching my breath I said "It was worth it!"  
"Hell yeah!"  
After a bit of driving I said  
"Led Zeppelin... How are you not flipping out right now? It's Led Zeppelin! A rock legend!"  
"I don't think my mind believes it either!"  
That night we celebrated by having sex with a hard rock station on, instead of Eddie's usual soft rock choice. It seemed more appropriate.  
Afterwards, Eddie and I were cuddling and I said  
"When you get your money for your opener, can we get an apartment?"  
"Sure. But you're still gonna have to find a job. Opening for bands isn't something you do regularly. It's kinda just whenever they think you'd work. So I won't be making a regular income."  
"Don't worry. I'll find something. I swear."  
"Pinky swear?"  
I giggled. What a goof! "Pinky swear!"  
Then we locked fingers, laughed a bit, and kissed a bit before I fell asleep.

Eddie did his opener. He was amazing! I realized I had never actually seen him play the sax before, and he was really good!  
He started getting more and more gigs. We finally bought an apartment, even though I still hadn't found a job.  
One night, when we were spooning in our brand new bed, Eddie said to me,  
"I'm not going to open tomorrow."  
"What? Why?" he had told me he was.  
"Because you can't open for yourself. I'm the lead!"  
"EDDIE! THAT'S AMAZING!" I threw myself on him and kissed him over and over.  
"But you can't be my backup dancer yet. I still need to get bigger."  
"That's ok Eddie, that's ok" I said between kisses.

When he preformed that night, I couldn't have been prouder. He sounded amazing, and he looked so happy!  
That night he said to me  
"I can't make all the money on my own. I'll need a bit of help. You might have to find any job, not just a dancing one."  
"Oh, alright."

So the next day, I went off looking for any help wanted signs. But the only places that wanted help were strip clubs. So I went into one. At least I'd be making money. And it was dancing.  
I looked around for someone in charge. Some guy slapped my ass.  
"I don't work here." I told him firmly.  
"I'm sorry baby. But if you're looking for a job, ask Liza over there." he pointed to a tall curvy woman with long blonde hair and tan skin. I walked over to her.  
"Hi. I'm looking for a job."  
"Are you sure? This is kinda like a last resort kinda job. Only if you really need it."  
"Oh I need it. I need it bad."  
"Well, alright. You can start tomorrow. But I need you to do something interesting with yourself. Get a hair cut, a tattoo, anything. The boys like a girl with an angle. Something different. Take Amber over there. She has a tattoo of a bird flying right over her boobs. And Katy. She dyed her hair purple. And Jessica only performs in lace up boots."  
"I can do something. But thank you for the job!" I said walking out.  
I met Eddie back in our apartment.  
"I got a job!"  
"That's great babe! Where?"  
"Ummm... At a strip club..." I said very quietly. It was a little embarrassing.  
"Well, I guess we all gotta start someplace..."  
"Are you disappointed?"  
"Well, as long as you don't bring any guys home, I think it's ok"  
"Good. Now I need to do something quick. The owner likes the girls to have an 'edge'. I'm thinking a hair cut, and maybe even dyeing it."  
"You know what would look good? If we cut your hair into a pixie cut. You can keep it red though. The red is very sexy."  
"Ok."  
So he cut my hair. It was a bit sad cause I liked my long hair, but when it was done, I looked in a mirror and was pleasantly shocked.  
"Were you a hair dresser in another life?"  
"Ehh, it's just one of my many talents. Now, since you're gonna be a stripper, you should practice your routine. Let's see it."  
"Ok." I giggled.


End file.
